This invention relates to a latch and more particularly to a cowling latch for an engine nacelle used in airframe construction.
Heretofore, there have been various types of latches used on engine cowlings and more particularly the standard latch includes a hook used for engaging an eye bolt with an over center handle for tightening the engine cowling. A shear device is required in addition to the hook and eye bolt for alignment of the joining structures and to prevent movement in shear.
Also, various types of self-adjusting and self-aligning latches and locks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,966,043 to Page, U.S. Pat. No. 2,421,689 to Elkin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,337 to Duffendack et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,647 to Black, U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,955 to Andrews, U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,777 to Hogan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,162 to Smith and U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,688 to Bailey. None of the above patents nor the presently used cowling latches are similar to the subject invention described herein and having the advantages of this new type of latch.